


Number 1. Fan

by Anna_banana



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Tennis RPF
Genre: Crack Fic, Crossover, Fluff, Formula 1 drivers - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: Novak and Felipe meet each other in Monaco. Andy is jealous of how excited Novak seems to be and the Serb has to reassure him. Rob on the other hand is far less surprised at his partners excitement over meeting the tennis star, he’s still jealous though.





	1. Novak/Andy

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter focuses on Novak/ Andy and the next on Felipe/Rob. I plan on making it so the chaapters can be read on there own or together depeding on what you're a fan of :)
> 
> Inspired by Felipe's post on Instagram.

When Novak walks into his and Andy’s Monaco apartment he has a large grin stuck on his face. He quickly throws off his shoes before going to find Andy. The other man is staring down at his phone with a concentrated look on his face but when Novak walks in he puts it down at his side.

“You’ll never guess who I met today,” Novak says excitedly, practical bounding over to give the Brit a kiss hello.

“Who?” Andy asks, curious as to who exactly could make his boyfriend so excited.

“Felipe Massa,” he exclaims with a grin on his face. 

“Who?” Andy asks again, brow furrowed in confusion, trying his best not to stare back down at his phone.

“Felipe Massa!” Novak is basically shouting at him by this point. “The best formula one driver never to win a world title! How can you have never heard of him Andy?”

Novak shows him the photo but Andy still doesn’t really recognise him other than from this specific photo. He can’t help but frown however at the smaller man smiling with his arm around Novak, the tall Serbian returning the gesture.

“He can’t be that good if he hasn’t won,” Andy mutters, trying his best at a joking tone. He clearly fails however as Novak’s eyes widen towards him in surprise.

“You’re just jealous,” Novak says flitting between concerned and still smiling.

“Am not,” Andy answers trying his best not to sulk.

Novak simply goes back to looking at his phone and just as Andy is about to say something else about it the Serbian exclaims triumphantly.

“Aha!” He says before turning his phone around to Andy’s vision.

“Found it, you would be being ridiculous anyway but the guy already has a boyfriend. See.”

Andy takes the phone and looks at the Googled name ‘Rob Smedley’ before scrolling down and looking at a few of the photos.

“Huh, I guess you’re right, sorry for being silly.” Just as Novak goes to grab his phone however the Brit stops him, distracting his partner with a quick kiss. 

“See he’d never be interested, that guys far to much of a bear for you to be his type.”

Novak lunges, about to thump the other man with a cushion, no longer caring about the phone in Andy’s hand. 

The two play fight for a while, the long levers of Novak meaning he’s eventually able to grab his phone triumphant. The two begin to catch their breath and notice the position the grapple has left them in means that Novak is fully positioned over the smaller man. He takes the opportunity to grab both of their phones and put them on the side table. As he does so Novak pretends not to notice that the now unlocked screen of Andy’s phone reveals the picture of him and Massa found on the drivers’ instagram. 

Andy decides to distract him with a deep kiss and it largely works, Novak quickly dragging the other man to stand up and head towards the bedroom.

He does however resolve to text Felipe about the situation later on in the day.


	2. Felipe/Rob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can be read seperately or together... Rob also gets jealous over Felipe and Novak's photo

When Felipe walks into their apartment he’s practically leaping with excitement and while Felipe is always a ray of sunshine, this is a lot even for him.

“Rob, Rob, did you see my Instagram photo today?” Felipe asks with a beaming smile on his face.

The older man can’t help but to roll his eyes fondly.

“I don’t have Instagram remember, I’m afraid you’ll just need to tell me.”

Felipe jumps up at that before fishing his phone out his pocket to show Rob the photo as quickly as possible.

“Look who it is!” He exclaims, practically thrusting the phone under Rob’s nose. 

Unable to see due to the closeness to his face, Rob grabs the phone out of his partners hand to have a look.

“It’s you and Novak Djokovic,” he notes calmly, now understanding the other man's’ enthusiasm before handing the phone back.

He notes the beaming smiles and arms curled around each other, keeping thoughts of himself and the other Britton Andy Murray firmly in his head.

“Isn’t it amazing, he even knew who I was,” Felipe beams proudly.

Rob sighs preparing himself to hear a litany of compliments about the other man. There’s still a bit of sulking in his mind but it’s difficult for the feelings to linger with Felipe’s infectious enthusiasm. 

By the end of the day Rob has mostly put his feelings out of his mind, enjoying Felipe’s company but the accumulation of nerves has grown and apparently it shows on his face.

“Hey what’s up?” Felipe asks with a frown, leaning up from his spot on the sofa to press a kiss to his partner’s nose.

“It’s silly,” Rob replies honestly, curling his arm around Felipe as he does so.

“It’s not silly if it makes you sad,” the Brazilian retorts.

Knowing the smaller man won’t give up without an answer Rob sighs but decides to be honest.

“Just a bit jealous of how much you like Novak,” as he says this he hauls Felipe into his lap and wraps his arms fully around him, evoking a squeak from him. 

Felipe looks up at him fondly and presses a gentle kiss to Rob’s lips.

“I like the guy and he’s perfectly good looking,” Felipe starts, resulting in the hugging grip around him turning into a tighter squeeze. Felipe lets out a small yelp as a result and wiggles around to turn in Rob’s grip.

“But he’s not my type, he could never manhandle me around like this.” Felipe finishes trying to escape the bigger man’s grip to prove his point.

“I guess you’re right, sorry for being stupid,” Rob replies with a smile on his face. Just as Felipe is about to answer however he carries on.

“I suppose Andy would be far more my type than Novak is yours,” Rob says with a smug smile on his face.

Felipe uses his position on Rob’s lap to pinch the other man’s side before pulling the Brit into a kiss to distract him.

After that the whole thing is forgotten about until later on that night. Felipe’s phone pings with a text. It’s Novak telling him all about Andy’s jealousy and the pair read it, laughing away together. That won't stop Felipe from texting Novak in the morning though.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've made it to the end! Comments and Kudos always appreciateed ;) thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know whether Novak cares about motor racing or not. I do know thay Andy would be a jealous guy ;)


End file.
